fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 025
Testing the Pendulum Scales Summary Allison recaps that the Action Duel Tournament is coming up between 16 school and that the schools are each holding exhibition matches over the next four weeks with Majestic Academy's team of himself, Maxen Granat and Allison Kingsbury pit against Laurie Wise, Joseph Lien, and Marcus Liszt. Allison explains that Maxen went first and defeated Yang Zing Synchro User, Joseph, and that TJ, defeated Masked HERO Fusion User, Laurie. Alison explains that she went last and lost to "Djinn" Xyz User Marcus Liszt in an excellent match, but the last attack caused her to fall from her monster but Jordan saved her causing an uproar as people still believe Jordan was one of the two people who kidnapped her. Luckily Chris freezes everyone but Allison, Xavier, Jordan, Chris, and now TJ are able to move which forces Allison to eventually explain everything to him later. Allison then says she was excited to see her friend Aamira duel next, but after Chris unfroze everyone, the surprisingly young head of the ADS and head sponsor of the tournament Johann Adeny has challenged her to a duel. Johann vs. Allison Johann Adeny announces his intent to duel Allison Kingsbury. The crowd erupts into murmur and Allison looks around confused. After some time, Johann comes down and introduces himself to Allison as the president of ADS and the sponsor of the Action Duel Tournament. Allison is surprised as the boy looks only eighteen years old. Allison asks why he'd want to duel her, and Johann explains that Allison has somehow invented a brand new way of summoning and he wants to experience it for himself in a duel. Johann explains that his school specializes in all forms of summoning: Synchro, Fusion, Xyz, and Ritual, but there is a new type of summoning, which he calls Pendulum Summoning. Allison first states that she calls it Pendulum Summoning and assumes that he wants to take her cards and construct Pendulum Cards of her own to which Johann says that she is correct. Allison says that she's not handing over her Pendulum Cards as his systems should be able to register her cards' data when she plays them. Johann assumes Allison has more Pendulum Cards in her Deck and thus points out that she did not play them or any other Pendulum support cards. Johann explains that all forms of summoning releases a particular type of Duel Energy and Pendulum Summoning is a brand new form of that energy, and it is something that he wants to examine, but first in a duel. Allison hesitantly scales Johann, asking why he's putting her on the spot like this. To spurn her, Johann chants "Pendulum" multiple times. The crowd is initially confused but chants alongside Jojann because they all want to see another Pendulum Summon. Allison obliges to the duel, causing the audience to cheer. The announcer announces the surprise duel featuring the head of ADS against Allison Kingsbury. Julia looks on furious. Leon and Noel are getting more excited while Xavier, Natasha, and Arthur are a little worried. Allison and Johann set their Duel Disks and the announcer explains that their duel will be held underwater in the Field Spell: "A Legendary Ocean." The Duel Field is set and water influxes the area with Atlantis constructed by the Field Spell. The members of the Blue Sea School are upset since they wanted such a Field Spell. The Duel is to be an Action Duel with both players, however, having to swim around due to the Field Spell. Allison and Johann's Spell Cards leave their Decks and are scattered across the field, beginning the duel. Johann goes first and draws. Maxen asks Harrison if he has any intelligence on the head of ADS. Laurie speaks and explains that Johann is simply a genius duelist who graduated from high school at fifteen. He didn't go to college afterward, but instead his parents has him learn to manage the company's card-making business and run the school as well, which came to fruition when his father disappeared last year. Marcus suspects that Johann wants this duel because it seems that Allison has invented a new kind of card while Johann did not. TJ asks why his mother doesn't run the company. Joseph says that everyone asked the same thing, but she devotes her time primarily to the school and is officially the principal. Joseph adds that Johann also as a cute little brother too, but he's a bit reserved though. TJ notes that Allison has two brothers as well and they'll probably all become friends. Maxen finds the suggestion curious as he though TJ had crush on Allison. Johann begins his turn by banishing "Cyber End Dragon" from his Extra Deck, which will allows him to Special Summon "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position. In an instant, Johann gets a monster on the field with 4000 ATK. The announcer explains that this monster can only be on the field if there is a Field Spell, which is perfect for Action Duels. he adds that so long as "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" is on the field, Johann cannot attack with any other monsters. Johann sets one card to end his turn. Xavier comments that Allison is already in a bind. Allison draws "Amarillo Gale Dragon," whom Allison can hear roar and Allison's eyes briefly glow, which Johann notices. Johann also points out the card glimmer in Allison's bracelet as well. As Allison then begins her turn, Johann asks her to explain each step of her Pendulum Summoning as she card. Allison sighs and explains that her hand contains "Amarillo Gale Dragon" and "Reine de Lys." "Amarillo Gale" is a Scale 4 monster while "Reine" is a Scale 8 monster. Allison explains that at the end of her Duel Disk she can place the monsters, Pendulum Monsters, in two Pendulum Zones, and she does just that. Allison's Duel Disk registers the move and two columns of light featuring the Queen of Lilies and the "Amarillo Gale" illuminate beside Allison in the columns of light with large numbers underneath them to represent their Pendulum Scale. Allison says that she can Special Summon any number of monsters from her hand whose Levels are exclusively between the numbers of the Pendulum Scales, so she can Special Summon Level 5, 6, and 7 monsters. Before Allison can use this effect, the crowd chants for a Pendulum Summon. Allison properly obliges and Pendulum Summons the Level 7 monster: "Swift Gaia, the Fierce Knight" from her hand in Attack Position. Allison then looks at her hand with disdain. Johann asks if that's it, and Allison explains that she accidentally took this card from her brothers. Allison Normal Summons "Sunny Pixie," a fairy-like creature. Noel cheers that the card is his but becomes upset that Allison must have stolen it. Allison says that she can tolerate some small numbers but cute creatures like this bother her. I any case, Allison sends her two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Angel of Zera" in Attack Position. Johann thinks critical saying that Allison went from Pendulum to Synchro Summoning in a heart beat, indicating that she's unaware how revolutionary this summoning method is. Allison explains that when "Sunny Pixie" is sent to the Graveyard to the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT monster, she gains 1000 LP, which Allison says is an upside of the cute monster. Johann encourages Allison to find one of her Spell Cards because in the net turn, he can have "Angel of Zera" destroyed with "Malefic Cyber End Dragon's" attack. He insists that he wants to keep this duel going for as long as possible to learn as much as he can. However, Allison places her hand on her Deck, declaring a forfeit. The audience is surprised. The forfeit goes through and Johann is declared the winner, causing the Field Spell to dissipate. Xavier cannot help but laugh but controls himself when Allison's family looks at him. Johann asks why she's forfeiting. Allison says that Johann (and the crowd) wanted to see a Pendulum Summon and they got to see one. Allison also indicates that she doesn't know much about Pendulum monsters or Pendulum Summoning as well, so if or when they duel again she can show Johann what she's learned. Allison proceeds to walk off the Duel Field and returns to the back. Johann takes a deep breath and resumes the exhibition to cheer of the crowd. Aamira vs. Martin In a voice-over, Allison explains that the exhibition continued between The Allure Queen Duel school and the blue Sea Duel School. First of all, Harrison pinched her cheeks for being disrespectful to Johann by forfeiting saying that she should be lucky her father is the mayor of the city. Right now, the Allure Queen Duel School, who almost exclusively uses female monster have swept the Blue Sea Duelists with two victories. Now, Aamira is dueling Martin Rodriguez on the "Chorus of Sanctuary" Field Spell in what seems like a close match, but Allison is confident that Aamira will win. Martin has 1500 LP, two cards in his hand, controls one facedown and "Unshaven Angler" in Attack Position. Aamira has 2000 LP, has three cards in her hand, control one Set card, and controls "Shining Angel" in Defense Position. During Martin's turn, he sacrifices "Unshaven Angler," using it as two Tributes to Tribute Summon "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus," who roars onto the field. He banishes "Unshaven Angler" and "Star Boy" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Fenrir" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Fenrir" attacks and destroys "Shining Angel;" Aamira uses "Shining Angel's" effect to Special Summon another copy from her Deck in Attack Position. "Daedalus" attacks and destroys "Shining Angel" again and the torrent of waves leaves Aamira with 800 LP. Aamira uses "Shining Angel's" effect again to Special Summon "Freya, Spirit of Victory" from her Deck in Attack Position, and "Freya" increases the ATK/DEF of all Fairy-Type monsters Aamira controls by 400. Because "Fenrir" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect prevents Aamira from drawing during her Draw Phase. Aamira, however, explains she has all she needs to win the duel. She activates Continuous Spell: "Court of Justice," allowing her to Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from her hand so long as she controls a Level 1 Fairy-Type monster on the field. Aamira uses "Court of Justice's" effect to Special Summon "Hourglass of Courage" from her hand in Attack Position and the monster is boosted by Frey's cheer-leading. Aamira then Normal Summons "Hecatrice." Aamira overlays her "Hourglass of Courage" and "Hectrice" to Xyz Summon "Butterfly Ocean Princess Stillia" in Attack Position, which Aamira declares is her strongest monster. Allison notes that Aamira also uses a separate Deck for ground duels too. Aamira explains that "Stillia" can attack for each of its Xyz Materials, so she can attack twice. "Stillia" attacks and "Fenrir;" Martin activates "Poseidon Wave" to negate the attack then inflict 800 damage for each face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster he controls. Posieden manifests and releases a blast of waters to alleviate Aamira of the rest of her Life Points. Aamira activates "Malfunction," paying 500 LP (Aamira 800 > 300) to negate and re-set "Poseiden Wave," causing the waves to disperse. Therefore "Stillia's" attack continues and "Fenrir" is destroyed (Martin 1500 > 100). "Stillia" attacks again and destroys "Daedalus," depleting the rest of Martin's LP and giving Allure Queen Academy the full victory. Floral Hurricane After the duels, Allison meets with her friends from Floral Hurricane in the lobby of the stadium, and they all share hugs. Claire makes fun of Allison for losing and Allison says it was because she didn't have "Chevalier de Fleur" to save her. But the team does congratulate Aamira for her victory. The girls then inquire about everything regarding what happened to Allison. Allison says that in such a public setting she can't say much, but does say that Xavier too her back to the Void Malice base where they took care of her until they had to take her to the hospital, hence all of the bandages, which Allison says will be removed by the tournament. Allison then asks about the Turbo Dueling and Emon tells the girls that all of the gangs are still on the down low for a while but in about three weeks things will pick up again. Meadow asks if Allison will be able to rejoin them, and Allison says that she might not be be able to Turbo Duel for a long time. Allison explains that her father has amped her surveillance, so sneaking out of the house will be virtually impossible. Reeona calmly tells Allison that if she leaves, she will be taking her Duel Runner because it is the best one out of the girls, and they share another laugh. Aamira explains that it will be unacceptable for Allison to leave the team, insisting that she is a crucial member. Allison wants to find a way around it and promises to keep them updated. However, Julia asks what Allison did with her Pendulum Summoning and the new dragon she acquired. Allison pulls out her Deck and explains that her Ground Deck and Turbo Deck are very different, as her Ground Deck doesn't have any Plant-Type monsters. However, Allison shows them her new Pendulum Cards and lets each of the girls hold onto them. Julia asks where she got the cards and Allison says that they were in her dresser when she woke up one morning a couple of days ago and simply dueled with them. Julia screams her head that Allison is a liar. Aamira says that such a story is hard to believe, but Allison insists that she's not tech-savvy enough to create cards and have every Duel System in the world properly register it. Emon says that only she is capable of such. Julia interrupts the laughs and asks about the Amarillo Gale Dragon. Allison hands Julia the card and Allison hears a despondent cry from the dragon as she hands over the card. Julia inspects it and asks Allison what she'll trade for it. The other girls know where this is going, but a naive Allison explains that she's still experimenting with all of her Pendulum Monsters, so she doesn't want to give them to anyone unless she can explain their abilities to them first. Seeing Allison with Julia, Xavier comes over and re-introduces himself to the girls, and they are immediately on the defensive except for an irate Julia. Xavier tells the girls not to start a scene here of all places. He then confirms that he lost to Allison in their Turbo Duel, causing Reeona to ask if they will all reveal themselves to the members of Floral Hurricane. Allison interjects saying that Julia will make the call but she requests they put an end to the small feud between the two gangs because they took care of her. Xavier kisses Allison on the cheek, saying he'd do anything for her. The girls of Floral Hurricane see the tremendous fury on Allison's face and can empathize with the fact that she cannot act on it. Julia, unmoved, denies the request, saying that both teams consented to the conditions of the match and must thus stand by it. The other girls lightly roll their eyes but Rebecca and Neil show themselves before the members of Team Floral Hurricane, revealing who they are, hoping that revealing their identities will appease Julia. However, Rebecca interrupts saying how furious she is at Allison for losing. Neil further interrupts handing Allison her Turbo Deck. Neil explains that when they took Allison to the hospital she left the cards in Xavier's room and thus came here to return them. Allison is overjoyed, saying that she can return to Decks to as they should be. Allison looks at the top of card of the Deck which is the Hope Diamond Dragon. Julia indicates that it's not enough to see only three members; she wants to see everyone. Allison groans and offers up her Hope Diamond Dragon as compensation for revealing any more of Void Malice's ranks. At the offer, Xavier pulls Allison away from everyone and gets on her case about what she's planning to do. Allison says that she's trying to pay Xavier back for helping her, but Xavier says that card is far more valuable then Allison thinks. Allison says she knows how Julia can be and Void Malice will forever be blackmailed if she knows their identities. Xavier says that the girls already know his, but Allison reminds him that Arthur is in his corner now since he saved her, but Xavier points out that it's still a risk. Allison, regardless, hands over the Hope Diamond Dragon to Julia as compensation, which Julia accepts proudly. Kai detects Julia's malice and greed but says nothing. Allison's family finds Allison and they join her. Natasha notices that Allison has a lot of friend but she's never met them. Natasha, however, congratulates Aamira on her victory today. Leon and Noel blush at the sight of the pretty girls, and Allison pulls everyone away, telling the girls that she'll see them later. Natasha then asks Allison about the girls, when she met them, but Allison says they can talk about it at length later. Leon then tugs Allison, pointing her to Harrison who has been talking to Johann. Harrison calls Allison over and Harrison has Allison apologize for her rudeness. Johann says it's alright as she should not have put Allison on the spot and promises that Majestic Academy will not suffer any repercussions. However, Johann requests that all data from Allison's duels be sent directly to him for further analysis. He says that he enjoys the concept of Pendulum summoning and hopes to incorporate into the Action Duel Tournament. Otherwise, Alison would be the only one able to Pendulum Summon, which Allison admits wouldn't be fair. Allison agrees to cooperate with Johann and will do her part in helping him make Pendulum Cards. When the people decides to clear out, TJ comes up to Allison reminding her that she has to tell him everything. After watching the exhibition, Chris and Jordan argue over their next move. Chris wants to bide time and prepare, but Jordan wants to hunt. Chris doesn't believe in criminalizing persons who have not done wrong, but Chris doesn't believe they should be given the chance. He continues to indicate that if they were to escape to the Standard Dimension, then it stands to reason that their enemy could have come here willingly and plant seeds for an attack. When Chris cannot disagree, Jordan explains that he plans to find a way to enter the Action Duel Tournament. Featured Duels Allison Kingsbury vs. Johann Adeney Turn 1: Johann Johann banishes "Cyber End Dragon" from his Extra Deck to Special Summon "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position (4000/2800). He sets one card. Turn 2: Allison Allison draws "Amarillo Gale Dragon." Allison activates "Reine de Lys" (8) and "Amarillo Gale Dragon" (4) in her in her Left and Right Pendulum Scales respectively, allowing her to Pendulum Summon monsters between Levels 5 and 7 inclusively. Allison Pendulum Summons "Swift Gaia, the Fierce Knight" from her hand in Attack Position (2300/2100). Allison Normal Summons "Sunny Pixie" (400/300). Allison sends her two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Angel of Zera" in Attack Position (2800/2300). Having sent "Sunny Pixie" to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT monster, Allison gains 1000 LP (4000 > 5000). Allison forfeits the Duel at this point, so Johann wins Aamira vs. Martin Rodriguez The Duel is set to an Action Duel with the Field Spell: "Chorus of Sanctuary." The Duel begins from an unspecified turn. Martin has 1500 LP, two cards in his hand, controls one facedown and "Unshaven Angler" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Aamira has 2000 LP, has three cards in her hand, control one Set card, and controls "Shining Angel" (1400/800) in Defense Position. Turn ???: Martin Martin sacrifices "Unshaven Angler," using it as two Tributes to Tribute Summon "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" (2600/1800). He banishes "Unshaven Angler" and "Star Boy" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Fenrir" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Fenrir" attacks and destroys "Shining Angel;" Aamira uses "Shining Angel's" effect to Special Summon another from her Deck in Attack Position. "Daedalus" attacks and destroys "Shining Angel" (Aamira 2000 > 800). Aamira "Shining Angel's" effect to Special Summon "Freya, Spirit of Victory" from her Deck in Attack Position (100/100). "Freya" increases the ATK/DEF of all Fairy-Type monsters Aamira controls by 400 ("Freya:" 100/100 > 500/500). Turn ???: Aamira Because "Fenrir" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect prevents Aamira from drawing during her Draw Phase. Aamira activates Continuous Spell: "Court of Justice," allowing her to Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from her hand so long as she controls a Level 1 Fairy-Type monster on the field. Aamira uses "Court of Justice's" effect to Special Summon "Hourglass of Courage" from her hand in Attack Position (1100/1200 > 1500/1600). Aamira then Normal Summons "Hecatrice" (1500/1500 > 1900/1900). Aamira overlays her "Hourglass of Courage" and "Hectrice" to Xyz Summon "Butterfly Ocean Princess Stillia" in Attack Position (2400/1800 > 2800/2200). "Stillia" can attack for each of its Xyz Materials, so she can attack twice. "Stillia" attacks and "Fenrir;" Martin activates "Poseidon Wave" to negate the attack then inflict 800 damage for each face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster he controls. Aamira activates "Malfunction," paying 500 LP (Aamira 800 > 300) to negate and re-set "Poseiden Wave." Therefore "Stillia's" attack continues and "Fenrir" is destroyed (Martin 1500 > 100). "Stillia" attacks again and destroys "Daedalus" (Martin 100 > 0). Aamira wins. Navigation Category:Duels Category:Allie's Duels